


New Toy

by softmothprince



Series: Valerius [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Bondage, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Praise, Riding, Rope Bondage, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Isabel wants to try something new with Valerius and he is interested in what she has in mind.





	New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> here have some subby valerius for you thots  
consent is very important
> 
> a stór - my treasure  
a ghrá - my love, my dear  
a chroí - my heart  
a pheata - my pet

  
He is tied to the bed, a special soft rope around his wrists and ankles so that they don't make permanent marks. He would throw a fit if that happens. But with how much he is tugging, his skin will be red when this is all over. The sudden change in vibration of the toy plugged inside him causes Valerius to toss his head back against the pillows, moaning softly and struggling to keep his hips still. He tilts his head towards the warm hand petting his disheveled, upbraided hair, hearing soft croons and murmured praises.

"You look so pretty all tied up, a pheata You're so good to me."

There are tears in his eyes, but he holds them back from falling, cause fuck no is he going to show that he's a mess, even though he's squirming and close to begging. Isabel's nails gently rake against his scalp, creating a tingling feeling that only added to his sensitivity. His eyes peek open to stare up at her, seeing her warm smile and the love and lust in her eyes. She leans down, pressing her lips to his and chuckles when he eagerly pushes back, letting a loud growl out of his throat.

"I could watch this all night if you let me, a ghrá..." Isabel murmurs against his mouth, yelping when his teeth snag her bottom lip and tugs roughly.

When he releases it, she pulls back enough to give a stern glare down at him and turns off the vibrator with a pulse of magic. A surprised whine erupts from him, his eyes shooting open completely.

"If you want this to continue, then don't be a brat." She hisses, pulling on his hair.

The sharp sting shoots straight to his dick, making him cry out. With a soft hum, she rakes her eyes over his entire body. His smooth skin was flushed pink, cock bouncing against his abdomen, red and swollen, long legs twitching with every beat of his rapid heart. The smooth, phallus shaped object placed inside him hums pleasantly, and she can faintly feel it buzzing when she places a hand on his stomach, right above his weeping cock.

"Do you want to cum, a chroí? You want to cum for me?"

His teeth lock into his lip and he bobs his head, knowing that if he speaks it would just be babbles of please and countless other begs. Isabel hums, caressing his cheek while sliding to side on his torso, her toned legs framing either side of his chest.

She leans down, brushing their lips together as she whispers: "Then fucking beg like the slut you are."

The small ring of glowing pink magic around her pupil flares wider, making the vibration pulsate. His hips jerk up, but he can't do more then thrust his aching cock into the air, precum creating a pool on his belly. His mouth hangs open, a small trail of saliva disappearing into his hair.

"Please... please, butterfly... I can't wait anymore..." He breathes, lashes fluttering against his cheeks when she changes the vibration and cups his jaw.

While not loud or the type of begging one would want, Isabel purrs and smooths her thumbs over his skin.

"What do you want, my consul?" She whispers, head tilting slightly.

Valerius almost sighs in relief, but holds it back. "Please, please, I want to touch you, I'll do anything."

Her brow raises, a sly smirk appearing on her lips.

"Hmm, anything?"

A mischievous glint appears in her dark amber eyes.

"How many times will you let me use you as my own personal toy and cum on your cock, before you cum, if I let you touch me?"

She squeezes her legs around his torso, making him whine and gnaw on his lip.

"Please, as many times as you want, as many as you need. And I promise, I'll be good, I won't cum... not until I'm told. just please let me touch your soft skin, let me feel your body as it moves over mine."

The magician croons and smiles, sitting up enough to be able to reach behind her, taking his dick in her hand. Her cunt brush against the hot, heavy head of his cock and Valerius' muscles flex when he gives a hard tug on the restraints, wanting to grab her and make her move faster. Another stern glare.

"Be good, and I might untie you." Isabel huffs, waiting for him to sit still before starting to sink down onto his cock.

They both let out a matching, high moan, heads thrown back from the ache in their bellies being relieved slightly. She locks eyes with him, lips parted as she begins to pant.

"Don't you dare cum until I tell you to, and if you do... well, let's hope you don't find out~"

Before he could even consider asking what it would be, she slowly bounces up and down on his cock. It takes all his willpower to not bust immediately, her velvety walls sucking him in and hugging his dick so nicely. With how strung out Isabel was, she finds her first release easily, then her second. When she's on the teetering edge of her third, her movements much more feral, Valerius could feel himself slipping.

He quickly calls her name: "Isabel... I... I need to..."

He chokes back a moan, pushing to continue as she looks up and slows her pace with a small groan.

"Please, my love, I need to cum. I need to cum inside you. I need to touch you while I do, please."

The stern, dominant look in her eyes fade, replaced with the tender stare of a lover. She smiles softly, and with a snap of her fingers his bindings are removes. He quickly thanks her by grabbing her hips, helping her thrust and grind against him, incoherent babbles of 'thank you' and 'cum for you' are lost in his moans. With Isabel's magic slipping, the vibrations of the toy are lessening and Valerius groans in frustration about this. But it is quickly brought back to life when she notices it, and she reaches back to push it more against that bundle of nerves.

"Cum for me, a stór. Cum for me." She begs, leaning down again to lock their lips together right as her third and final orgasm washes over her.

And finally, with her permission, Valerius curses and sobs into her mouth as he spills his seed into her hot cunt. His fingers dig into her soft skin, a hand going up to grab a fistful of her sweaty hair and hold her head in place as he sloppily kisses her. When the final shocks of their shared orgasm is gone, Isabel's magic retreats from the toy and stalls the buzzing. Valerius feels strange when she moves to remove it, but is quickly distracted when Isabel moves back to pressing soft kisses to his flushed face. He hums, hugging her to his chest as they turn to lay on their sides, his face nestled into her neck.

"Val?"

"Hm?"

He pulls back enough to look her in the eye, smiling slightly at her blissed out and content expression.

"I love you, a stór." She murmurs, giggling when he locks their lips together.

He can't say those pretty words back just yet... but his actions spoke louder than words. He adored his butterfly, his lover, his magician.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I PROMISE THE NEXT THING IS GONNA BE MONSTER STUFF ITS ON MY TO DO LIST
> 
> it's almost 2:30 in the morning and this tired gremlin needs sleep so goodnight my good bitches
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
